


Practical Problem Solving

by willowcrowned



Series: The Peaceable Kingdom [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcrowned/pseuds/willowcrowned
Summary: "It’s not that he’s unused to watching— he’s more than happy to do that— it’s that Jacob and Bella have been at it for half an hour. Usually one of them would have at least stuck their hand down his pants by now, if not ripped off his clothes entirely. He feels a bit neglected."In which Edward eventually gets Bella and Jacob to do what he wants, though not without a healthy amount of sarcasm.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: The Peaceable Kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567810
Comments: 13
Kudos: 226





	Practical Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is almost entirely due to several of the lovely people who commented on the previous work asking for more. Much love, guys. Thanks for encouraging (read: enabling) me.

Edward stretches out on his ridiculous monstrosity of a king-sized bed, doing his best to look coquettish despite being fully clothed. He’s wrapped himself around several pillows, somehow managing to look both doe-like and debauched in the afternoon light. In front of him, Bella and Jacob are pressed up against the wall, both naked, making out furiously. Edward frowns. 

It’s not that he’s unused to watching— he’s more than happy to do that— it’s that Jacob and Bella have been at it for half an hour. Usually one of them would have at least stuck their hand down his pants by now, if not ripped off his clothes entirely. He feels a bit neglected. Even stranger, neither of them have even touched the other below the waist. It’s getting to a point where Bella’s inner thighs are becoming incredibly slick and Jacob is far, far, beyond half-hard. 

Edward clears his throat, wanting either some sort of reasoning as to the pair’s newfound self-restraint, or at least some acknowledgements that they know what they’re doing to him. 

Bella hears him and makes a low choked sound, half-encouragement, half-protest, and she and Jacob break apart, panting heavily. Bella finally looks at Edward with a salacious grin and Jacob follows her gaze. The same look spreads across his face and he turns back to her. The two look at each other, glance at Edward, and lock eyes again. Bella nods. 

Jacob sweeps Bella up in his arms and carries her to the bed before tossing her unceremoniously next to Edward. 

Bella snorts. 

“I know, I know,” Jake says. “You didn’t need anyone to carry you. But I wanted to.” 

“I am well aware,” Bella responds wryly, “though I do enjoy being tossed around.” 

“And don’t I know it.” Jacob winks, causing Bella to erupt into a fit of laughter. 

Jacob sits down on the other side of Edward. Edward shivers nervously. 

“You good?” Jacob asks. 

Edward nods tightly in response. 

“Hey,” Bella says softly, laughter dying out. She traces his cheek with her thumb. “We’re doing this because you want to. We can stop at any time.” 

Edward nods, closing his eyes and leaning in to her touch. 

“Are you ready?” She caresses the waistband of his pants, palming him through the brown material. 

“Oh!” A look of understanding comes over Edward’s face. He gestures to the wall where Jake and Bella had been not half a minute before. “I suppose that’s what that was about?” 

Bella shrugs, not bothering to deny his guess. “Color?” 

“Green.” 

At Edward’s response Jacob gets up and heads to the left nightstand, pulling open the bottom drawer and pulling out a disposable glove and a bottle of lube. He tosses both to Bella, who fails to catch either of them and has to lean over the side of the bed to retrieve them from the floor. 

Edward tsks, eyes still closed. “Careful with the lube. It’s hard to get out of the sheets.” 

When Jacob doesn’t respond, he half opens his eyes and uses his best disapproving glare. 

Jacob, of course, grins cheerfully in response and comes to lie down next to him, carefully beginning to unbutton Edward’s shirt with one hand. Bella, meanwhile, has retrieved the glove and the lube. 

“Get his clothes off,” she orders Jacob. 

“Aye aye, captain.” 

Edward’s shirt is undone quickly, exposing his pale chest. Jacob runs an appreciative hand down it and Edward shivers with pleasure. Jacob arranges the pillow so Edward can lie down properly before stripping off Edward’s button-down, folding it, and proceeding to toss it carelessly onto an armchair. 

Edward sighs. At least Jacob has started folding the clothes and stopped tossing them on the floor. 

Edward’s pants are next, and Jake makes short work of them along with Edward’s boxers. Edward doesn’t even have to look to know that they’ve suffered the same treatment as his shirt. 

In the meantime, Bella has tugged the glove on her right hand. She looks over to the other two, and seeing they’ve managed to get Edward undressed, grabs a pillow. 

“Turn over,” she orders Edward, tone suddenly becoming almost businesslike. 

He does so without argument, allowing her to slide a pillow under his hips. Bella squirts a generous amount of lube onto her gloved fingers and Jacob sits back against the headboard to watch the show. 

The first finger begins to slip in without much maneuvering but Bella soon has to stop. Edward’s teeth are clenched, his muscles tight. She pauses for a moment, waiting for him to loosen up. When he finally begins to relax again, she frowns in concentration and attempts to start working him open. 

She soon has to stop again. Edward is too tight, too stressed, and his muscles are as tough as rocks. 

“Edward,” Bella says, stroking his back with her ungloved hand. “I’m going to need you relax.” 

Edward nods. 

Bella feels the muscles around her middle finger relax and she begins to move again. The second she does Edward clenches up, hard as steel. Bella slides her finger out with a sigh and strips off the glove. 

Edward makes a noise of confusion, pushing himself up and turning to look at her. “What’s wrong?” 

Bella frowns. “You’re too tight. My fingers aren’t strong enough to do anything, and besides, if they were, I could hurt you.” 

Edward casts his eyes down, refusing to meet either Bella or Jacob’s gaze. “I want this.” 

Jacob intercedes, placing a hand on Edward’s shoulder gently. “It’s okay if you don’t.” 

“No!” Edward snaps, and Jacob recoils. “No,” Edward repeats. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I just— I don’t know why it’s not working. I know what it feels like for you. I know what it should feel like, but I can’t make myself relax.” He grits his teeth. 

Jacob furrows his brow. “Edward, it’s okay. It’s your first time. We tried, and it didn’t work. We can always come back to it later.” 

“No.” Edward’s voice is harsh. 

“Hey,” Jacob’s voice softens. “Look man, it took me ages to get used to it. Only difference is I got to practice on myself first.” 

“No,” Edward repeats, almost petulantly. “No, I know I can do this. I want this. I know how amazing it feels for you when I’m inside you. I want that. I just— I just don’t know what to do.” 

Bella frowns. “Would it help if you were distracted?” 

Edward looks up at her. “Yes,” he says with obvious relief. 

Bella looks to Jacob for ideas. Jacob pauses for a moment, thinking. 

“Edward, your muscles don’t get tired, right? Like even if you have to hold your legs up for a while?” 

Edward nods slightly. “But what—” 

“Good. Turn over.” 

Bella’s expression lightens. “Oh, I see. Yeah, that could work.” She throws the glove in the trash can and Jacob tosses her a new one, already having pulled it out of the nightstand. Miraculously, she catches it and pulls it on quickly. 

Jacob arranges a pillow for Edward’s head while Bella presses his legs open. 

She frowns, looking at Edward who is spread out before her in a stunning array of cream and bronze. Unfortunately, even with the first pillow it’ll take some wrist contortion for her to be able to get the right angle. “We’re going to need another pillow.” 

Edward grabs one quickly and hands it to her. Bella presses her hand to the small of his back and he acquiesces, lifting his hips. She slides a second pillow on top of the first, and he lies back down. This time when she spreads his legs, she has easy access to his hole. 

Bella looks to Jacob. “Tell me when you’re ready.” 

Jacob grins easily, “Gotcha.” 

Jake straddles Edward’s head, bracing himself against the headboard. He lines his dick up with Edward’s mouth, whose lips part automatically, and pushes in slowly. 

Edward’s mouth is cold, as usual, and Jacob flinches, waiting for the feeling to fade. (It’s a strange fact of vampire and werewolf biology that, if put together, they achieve something close to a human temperature. Bella finds this handy for cuddling, Edward finds it scientifically intriguing, and Jacob finds it “fucking wild”.) 

As Edward’s mouth begins to warm, Jacob pushes in further. Edward’s jaw stretches to accommodate, giving him a feeling of pleasant tightness and finally he begins to relax. It takes some time, but Jacob pushes all the way in and Edward is forced to maneuver his tongue so that his teeth don’t scratch against Jacob’s length. Edward is so absorbed in carefully holding Jacob’s cock in his mouth, he barely notices when Jacob gives Bella a strained nod, and her finger slips inside him once more. 

Bella finally begins to move her finger as the muscle around her warms. She starts with slow circular movements and soon finds it quite easy to move in and out. Wary of hitting his prostate preemptively and freaking him out, she moves carefully. 

Jacob turns to look at her and she gives him the thumbs up. He gives her a strained grin in return, the lack of stimulation beginning to get to him. 

Bella winks at him and Jacob rolls his eyes. 

She pulls her first finger out, covers it and her second finger in lube, and begins to slip both of them in. 

Edward makes a strangled noise at this and Bella stops. Jacob pulls out of his mouth. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Edward protests, pushing himself up on his elbows. “It just caught me off guard.” 

Jacob and Bella glance at each other, then back at him. 

“Color?” Bella asks. 

Edward takes a deep breath. “Green, definitely green.” 

Jacob bites his lip. “Do you still want me to—” 

Edward nods, “Yes please.” 

Edward lies back down, this time guiding Jake’s cock to his mouth, and swallowing it eagerly. It takes a second but he gives Bella the go-ahead. She eagerly slips both her fingers in, and this time it’s much, much easier. It only takes a minute before she adds a third, and then she’s tapping Jake’s shoulder to get him to move. 

Edward looks confused at the loss. 

“Don’t want you biting him when I do this.” 

Edward barely has the time to ask “Do what?’ before she’s found his prostate and is massaging it. 

“O-oh,” he chokes out. “That is... unexpected.” 

Bella stops. 

“Not bad!” He says. “Just odd.” 

Bella keeps going. 

Edward had been half-hard throughout the entire process, in contrast with Bella’s slick thighs and Jacob’s woefully undealt with dick. Now he feels himself growing fully hard as Bella hits spots in him he barely knew existed. He groans in pleasure, thrusting up into the air. 

Jacob snorts. “You’d think he’d have more patience than this.” 

“You,” Edward complains, only the barest hint of amusement in his voice indicating that he’s kidding, “Are—oh fuck.” 

“Are what?” Bella teases. “I didn’t catch that.” 

“You two are terrible.” 

Jacob shrugs. “You love us.” 

“Unfortu— oh motherfucker.” 

“Language,” Jacob teases. 

Edward turns to face him. “I swear to god—” 

“Blasphemy,” Bella mutters and pulls her fingers out. Edward throws her a look. 

“I swear to god,” he waits for one of them to interrupt. They don’t, so he continues. “if you don’t start fucking me soon, I will not be responsible for what I do to you.” 

Jacob snorts, taking Bella’s place in front of Edward as she goes to throw the glove away. “I could take you.” He rolls a condom on and teases the head of his cock around Edward’s hole. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Edward gripes. “I’d see you coming from a mile away.” 

Jacob thrusts in. 

“Oh fuck.” 

“You were saying?” Jacob is wearing a smug smile. 

“Fuck. You,” Edward groans, before pulling Jacob down to give him a sloppy kiss. 

“Yeah,” Jacob says, pulling away. “That’s what I’m doing.” 

Bella snorts and rolls her eyes, deciding she’s had enough of their bickering. She straddles Edward, facing Jacob, and kisses him. 

“Thank you,” Edward says, the edge of sarcasm in his voice temporarily overlaying the breathlessness, “for making him quiet.” 

Jacob makes a noise of protest and Bella rolls her eyes again. He thrusts forward, making Edward moan as he hits his prostate and Bella breaks the kiss, moving further backward. It only takes a few moments for her to adjust herself until she’s over Edward’s mouth, and Edward immediately sucks at her clit and she groans and wobbles. 

“Wait,” she says, grabbing on to the headboard for support. “Okay. Now go.” 

Edward sucks at her clit again, and Jacob rolls his hips at the same time. Bella gasps, Edward moans, and Jacob whispers a “fuck” under his breath. 

“Nice timing,” Bella says breathlessly. 

“Now who’s not shutting up?” Jacob says, but he begins to fuck Edward in earnest before she can answer. Edward, for his part, has simply pressed his tongue to her clit, already too distracted for anything more. 

Jacob soon finds a rhythm that works for the three of them, Bella rolling her hips against Edward’s mouth in time with his thrusts. Bella’s already feeling lightheaded, lips parted in pleasure, and the other two aren’t helping. Edward’s groans as Jacob hits his prostate over and over are sending vibrations through her clit, sending her toward the edge much faster than she expected. Jacob himself is close, body racked with pleasure. The feeling of Edward around him, tight and warm from Bella’s fingers is almost too much for him to handle. It’s taking everything he can simply to keep the rhythm he’s set. Edward, however, is far further gone than either Bella or Jacob. No one has even touched his cock this whole time; it slaps against his stomach, dripping precum, growing more desperate by the minute. He’s being driven crazy by the feeling of Jacob in his ass—so foreign but so good. He feels so warm, so full. The sensation is killing him. 

Jacob knows he’s not going to be able to hold on much longer and he grabs Edward’s cock lightly, twisting his hand once, twice. That’s all it takes. The feeling floods through Edward’s entire body, a release of incredible tension. Edward comes with a loud moan, fingers clenched around the sheets. 

The second Edward comes, Jacob lets go as well, coming inside him with a sigh before collapsing on Edward’s chest, still inside him. Bella pulls herself off Edward’s face, rubs her clit a few times, and she’s gone. 

“Damn,” Edward says, coming back to himself. 

Jacob laughs a touch maniacally, still pressed against Edward’s cold and come-covered chest. Edward laughs too, wrapping one arm around Jake and pushing Jacob’s hair out of his eyes with the other. 

Bella gets up and comes back to them still entangled. She tosses a warm washcloth at the two of them. Neither of the two try and catch it, but Jacob grabs it from where it fell on the bed and rolls off of Edward. He cleans them both off and Bella takes the rag from him, using the other side to wipe her thighs down. 

“Just toss it on the floor,” Edward says when she moves to put it in the laundry basket. 

Both Bella and Jacob turn and stare at him. 

“What?” 

They blink in unison, faces showing identical looks of confusion. 

Edward rolls his eyes. “Call me impatient and lazy, so long as you get over here.” 

Bella shrugs, tosses the rag on the floor, and slots herself in on Edward’s other side. Bruises are blooming on her neck where Jacob had kissed earlier. Jake reaches across Edward, tilting her jaw up so he can look at them better until Bella swats his hand away. Edward catches his hand as he takes it back, and lays a kiss on the back of it. His eyes are shining, his hair is mussed, and he looks totally wrecked. Jacob thinks it might be one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. 

Jacob doesn't let go of his hand, instead entangling their fingers as he wraps himself around Edward. Edward lets out a soft laugh, and relaxes back in to the giant bed. 

“Hmm?” Both Jacob and Bella look at him in confusion. 

“Thank fuck my family is on a hunting trip.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to include the disclaimer that I've never done anal on anyone with a dick, so this relies on a good deal of research. If you're more knowledgable in that area than I am I would greatly appreciate some pointers if I wrote anything wrong.  
> In addition, both my beta readers have been busy finishing up the semester which means that this fic has only been edited by me. Hopefully the difference isn't too noticeable.
> 
> Anyways, I'm sure you guys know the drill by now. Kudos appreciated, comments adored, and concrit craved.


End file.
